Dynamic tiering is a data base solution that allows for storing and querying often used, or hot, data, while also allowing for efficient storage and retrieval capabilities for managing less often used, or warm, data. This allows users to create extended tables which are stored and managed by the extended storage system. At the same time, users can perform structured query language (SQL) queries, data manipulation language (DML), and data definition language (DDL) operations on these extended tables. However, at present there are no unified backup and recovery algorithms that allow for backup and recovery in systems that use a single database management system (DBMS) that performs both dynamic tiering and non-dynamic tiering. Due to this, users are not able to easily and effectively backup the data of such systems.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.